1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to human transport devices and more specifically it relates to a human transporting system for efficiently removing an injured person out of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
When a human is injured (e.g. unconscious) in water, they are difficult to remove from the water because of various factors including slippery wet skin, increased weight of water soaked clothing and maneuvering in water. It typically requires at least two individuals to remove an injured person from water which can be detrimental if more than one human is injured in the water. If only one individual is available to rescue the injured human, it can take a significant amount of time to remove the injured human.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved human transporting system for efficiently removing an injured person out of water.